Rebirth Eleven
by HoshiSaku
Summary: Another Football Frontier International has begun! There will be new representatives, new teams to face, and new people to meet! Rebirth Eleven is made of the best soccer players in Japan, but will they be enough to fight against the world? (OC Submission Closed.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

A red-haired boy jogged along the sidewalk alone, dribbling a soccer ball in front of him. There was a small smile on his face as he continued to run, keeping the ball in complete control. An evening breeze ruffled his hair and caressed his flushed face, cooling him off.

The fourteen year old redhead—Ishikawa Kiyoshi—came to a stop outside his house, panting lightly. Picking up his soccer ball as he entered the yard, Kiyoshi brushed back the single bang that fell into his face, which promptly returned to its previous position soon afterwards. Ignoring this, the dark brown eyed teenager opened the door to his house and walked in, perking at the good smell that came from the kitchen.

"Kaa-chan! I'm home!" Kiyoshi hollered as he ran up the stairs into his bedroom to change. A small hum of greeting came from the kitchen from his mother.

"Kiyoshi, your dinner's on the table," she said, walking to the stairs and peering up. Kiyoshi came into view, changed out of his uniform and into comfortable clothing. Thanking his mother quietly, Kiyoshi darted past her to sit at the table, already grabbing the utensils to begin eating. His mother watched as he dug into his meal, apparently too hungry to start any conversation yet. Patiently, the woman waited until he had taken the edge out of his hunger before speaking up in a gentle voice,

"There's something I need to tell you, Kiyoshi." The red-haired boy looked up, catching the look of excitement in his mother's eyes. Curiously, Kiyoshi nodded, signaling his mother to continue. "Well, you see…you got an invitation," his mother continued, a smile growing on her face. "An invitation for the Football Frontier International." She laughed happily as Kiyoshi's eyes widened with surprise.

"I…I…I've been invited for the t-tryouts?" A vigorous nod answered him, along with some delighted laugher.

"Yes, yes you have! The coach just called a couple of hours ago while you weren't here, but of course I knew you'd say yes!" His mother clapped her hands, her carefully covered excitement now gushing out. "Isn't that wonderful!? You might be chosen as a representative! You might be able to play against the world!" She leaned forwards and grasped Kiyoshi's frozen hand, beaming. "Oh, Kiyoshi, I am so so so proud of you!"

"A-ah…I haven't done anything yet," Kiyoshi murmured sheepishly, though his dark brown eyes began to shimmer with growing enthusiasm. "But I promise you, Kaa-chan, I _will_ be one of those to be chosen! I promise you, I will!" He grasped his mother's hand with his own and the older woman's smile widened. Together, mother and son sat at the table, with smiles that mirrored the other.

**Hello, minna! This will be my first fanfic for Inazuma Eleven, and I hope to make it pretty big. Basically, this will be another Football Frontier International, and there will be new representatives! I will need about sixteen OCs maybe, and you are allowed to submit more than one OC. Oh, and this team will be ALL MALE. No females, unless you're submitting a manager. With that said, the form for Rebirth Eleven is on my profile, and you can PM your completed form(s) to me! Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Ishikawa Kiyoshi walked slowly along the sidewalk in his soccer uniform, glancing back and forth with a curious expression at the multiple buildings he passed. The coach for Japan's new national team, a man by the name of Shiraki Yukio, had called again soon after he had been informed by his mother of the invitation. Kiyoshi had been given the address of a certain building and been directed to go there immediately the next day at 10:00 AM. It seemed as if the rest of the representatives were gathering there.

The redhead crossed his arms, somewhat nervous. The best soccer players in Japan had been called to this place—which was conveniently within walking distance of his house—and the prospect was so intimidating it made him shiver involuntarily. _Don't worry,_ he told himself. _You're not going to be the only one there to be nervous. Calm down. _

He looked up and came to a stop, blinking. There was a large gray building ahead that he was coming closer to, situated away from the rest of the neighborhood. It was about three stories and what seemed like a soccer field in the back. Kiyoshi reached into his pocket and produced a small piece of paper that contained the building address; he looked up again. The address matched.

Kiyoshi took a deep breath, straightening his back. It was time to meet the coach and the other representatives. Walking the rest of the way, he opened the door to the building and entered cautiously, looking right and then left. This room looked like some sort of lobby, though there was nobody inside. Nervously he walked across the room, seeing a door at the back that looked like it led out onto the soccer field. Nearing it, he apprehended it _did_ lead out to the soccer field. The door had a glass window in it that enabled him to look out—a group of boys wearing soccer uniforms were standing near the pitch, appearing to be listening to a tall man who stood in front of them, the coach, probably. _I must be late, _Kiyoshi thought, paling faintly as he opened the door and walked out. This was embarrassing, to be the only one tardy.

The fourteen year old advanced on the group, feet crunching lightly upon the turf. The coach stopped speaking as he neared and squinted his eyes, sending shivers down Kiyoshi's spine. The heads of the representatives turned and unfamiliar faces studied him, some curious, some uninterested, and some were even accusing. Kiyoshi stopped in his tracks and tentatively smiled, lifting a hand in a small wave.

"Ahaha…ohayo gozaimasu," he said, laughing nervously; he was relieved as some of the faces softened and even a few approving smiles appeared. Tugging his gaze away from the representatives, Kiyoshi focused upon the coach, Shiraki Yukio, and bowed slightly. "Kantoku! I am Ishikawa Kiyoshi. I apologize for being late!"

"Mm…stand with the others," Shiraki said brusquely, waving a hand towards the gathered soccer players. Kiyoshi unquestioningly did as he was told, finding himself standing next to a short, white-haired boy. Said boy looked up at him with magenta colored eyes, one corner of his lips rising in an amused smirk. Kiyoshi shifted his gaze away with an embarrassed look—it seemed as each and every one of the eyes in the crowd were directed at him.

"So," the coach started, taking a clipboard out from behind his back and peering at it. The coach was a tall man, with narrowed black eyes and tanned skin. He had short jet-black hair that was tied into a small ponytail, leaving only his bangs around his face. "Now that the last of us has _finally _arrived"—the redhead put a hand behind his head and smiled apologetically—"we shall continue. As you all know, I am Shiraki Yukio, the coach for Japan's new national team, Rebirth Eleven. As long as you are under my charge, you shall do everything I say. Understood?" A chorus of "Hai!" answered him. "Good. Now, let me remind you all that only fourteen of you will be chosen. Yes, only fourteen. There are eighteen of you here. Four will be left behind. Because of this, you will need to try your hardest if you're going to be part of this team. Now that that's been said and done, I will begin introductions. When the selection is over with, a certain number of you will be a team—and that is what the introductions are for, to help you to get to know each other better." Shiraki kept his eyes on the clipboard through the entire speech, his face void of expression. He had the boys stand in a line now, pushing and pulling them here and there until they were orderly. Once finished, Shiraki beckoned over a boy standing last in the line.

"Tachibana Shichiro! Step up here," the coach ordered, looking back down to his clipboard again. The called boy had short red hair and yellow eyes, a pleasant smile on his face even though he was twisting the hem of his shirt nervously. "Introduce yourself."

"Ohayo, minna!" Shichiro greeted in a friendly manner, waving at the group shyly. "I'm Tachibana Sh-Shichiro. I'm thirteen years old, and I'm a midfielder." No sooner had Tachibana finished when he was told to step back by the coach, and the next boy in line took Tachibana's place.

"I'm Oda Rokuro," said a boy with black-and-yellow hair and maroon eyes. He seemed somewhat calm as he spoke, and Kiyoshi couldn't help but feel envious of his disposition. "I am fourteen. My position is forward." He stepped back to stand beside Tachibana and the subsequent person in line took his place.

"I'm Izumi Chitaru. I'm a defender. I'm thirteen." Izumi's introduction was short and quick, as if he were reluctant to speak any longer. He was shorter than average, with semi-long pale blue hair and golden colored eyes. He wore a wristband on each wrist.

"I am Kurogane Kaoru," said the next boy in a cold voice. He had spiky, light yellow hair, obsidian eyes, and a somewhat muscular build. "I am fourteen. My position is defender."

"Hello, minna, I am Inoshishi Kirito!" A dark blue haired boy with hazel eyes declared loudly, placing his hands on his hips and seeming at ease, in spite of all the attention. "I am fourteen, haha, and a midfieler!"

"I'm Adachi Toru." A gray-haired boy with bluish-green eyes smiled in a sociable manner when Kirito was done. "I'm twelve years old, and a goalkeeper."

A teen with disheveled black hair with red streaks in it was next. "Hello. I'm Ikusa Kigen, also a goalkeeper. Fifteen." Ikusa was ushered back by Shiraki quickly, who seemed to be tired already with the introductions.

The white-haired boy that had previously been standing next to Kiyoshi darted forwards to take Ikusa's place; he was much shorter than all the others before him, and some eyebrows were raised inquisitively. "I'm Shinji Kohaku," he greeted, smirking a little at the expressions of those in front of him. "I am _fourteen_"—more raised eyebrows—"and a forward."

The next boy in line was now up. He had long, two-toned black and purple hair that came to the middle of his back with two long strands of hair framing his pale face. Strangely enough, he wore bright purple goggles over his eyes—which earned both confused and amused expressions—and the skin around them seemed to be covered with small but noticeable scars. "I am Ashton Silvers," he introduced in a quiet manner. "I lived in America before I came to live in Japan. I have both defending and forwarding skills, and I am fourteen."

"Yokishige Mikage!" Mikage placed his hands on his hips and smiled at them cheerfully. His hair was ashy blond in color and messy. His eyes were amber. "Age fourteen, midfielder!"

"Shimizu Rei." The teenage soccer player said quietly, his hair dark blue and his eyes bright green. "Midfielder, fourteen years old."

"Nakahara Masaru," said a teen with royal blue hair, a hair clip keeping his front bangs out of his face. His eyes were lilac-colored. "Age is fifteen, I'm a defender." He grinned.

"I'm Tobe Ryou, and I'm a forward. Fifteen."

"Hamada Riku. Midfielder...age fourteen."

"Yoshimura Nobuyuki, thirteen, forward!"

"Hi, hi, I'm thirteen! The name's Shubuya Shouta!"

"I'm Yamane Orochi," said a greenette with dark gray eyes, shifting uncomfortably on his feet at the attention on him. "I-I'm a defender, and I am fo-fourteen." With an embarrassed blush he hurried to join the rest standing behind Coach Shiraki, leaving Kiyoshi the last one to introduce himself. The red-haired boy smiled at them a little, straightening his shoulders as he started his own little introduction.

"I am Ishikawa Kiyoshi," he said, surprised at how even his voice came out to sound. "I am fourteen years old, and a forward. It's nice meeting you all." He gave the coach a careful look as he stepped into place with the group of soccer players, hoping he had been forgiven for arriving late. Shiraki didn't seem to hold any grudges against him and turned to face them all, telling them in his usual uninterested voice,

"Now that that's _finally _done, I will split you into two teams. You shall have a match against each other in this very field after this. No combination hissatsus are allowed. Each team will have nine players. For team one:

Goalkeeper: Adachi Toru

Defenders: Yamane Orochi, Kurogane Kaoru, Ashton Silvers

Midfielders: Tachibana Shichiro, Shimizu Rei, Yoshimura Nobuyuki

Forwards: Oda Rokuro, Tobe Ryou

For team two:

Goalkeeper: Ikusa Kigen

Defenders: Nakahara Masaru, Shibuya Shouta, Izumi Chitaru

Midfielders: Yoshikige Mikage, Inoshishi Kirito, Hamada Riku

Forwards: Shinji Kohaku, Ishikawa Kiyoshi

Now, I trust that all of you will try your best," Shiraki sighed, tucking his clipboard under his arm. "The match to decide the representatives will begin now."

* * *

Kiyoshi stood on the soccer field in the forward position with his arms crossed, waiting for the rest of the players to get into position. He looked to the right as Shinji ran up to stand beside him, tilting his head downwards to get a better view on the much shorter soccer player.

"Hello," the redhead greeted him, managing to smile despite his jumbled and nervous thoughts. "Looks like we're the forwards for Team Two, huh?"

The white-haired forward who was being addressed blinked and looked upwards, somewhat surprised to be greeted. "A-ah…yeah," he mumbled, shrugging and kicking at the ground softly with his feet. Kiyoshi laughed awkwardly at the short reply.

"Eheh…let's make some good shoots so we can be part of the national team, 'kay? It's gonna be fun." He lightly placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder in a comforting manner, for the small player seemed a little anxious. Shinji shrugged Kiyoshi away and said nothing, crossing his arms somewhat coldly. Kiyoshi winced and dropped his hand, speculating whether it had been the wrong thing to do at this time. He had no opportunity to ruminate more, though, because the teams were now all in position. The coin was flipped—Team Two got the kickoff. The whistle was blown, and the game begun.

Kiyoshi passed the ball to Shinji, who darted forwards with the ball in control. Kiyoshi followed a little behind him.

Shinji wove his way through the opponents in front of him, a tiny smirk growing on his face as he gathered speed and dodged back and forth. Orochi stepped forwards to stop him, but before he could use a hissatsu technique Shinji ran past him. "Nani!?" The greenette's eyes widened with surprise.

"Crimson Phoenix!" Shinji yelled, jumping upwards. Flames began to surround the ball, and a silhouette of a phoenix appeared behind him. Shinji flipped once before kicking the ball down towards the goal, a satisfied expression on his face.

Adachi Toru, the goalkeeper of Team One, narrowed his eyes as the flaming shoot neared and lifted a hand, shouting, "Beast Catch!" His hand began to glow a dark purplish color and a wolfish looking head appeared behind him, opening its jaws. The flaming ball slammed into his open palm and Toru winced slightly, the power of the shoot weakening his hissatsu. With a cry, Toru was thrown to the ground as the ball broke through Beast Catch and into the goal. The score was now 0-1.

"Shinji, that shoot was amazing!" Kiyoshi congratulated, running up to him with a happy smile. Shinji was wearing a smirk on his face, but it faded as the other forward applauded him.

"Hmm," Shinji grunted with a tiny shrug, starting to walk back to Team Two's side of the field. Kiyoshi glanced away with a frown, miffed at being given the cold shoulder. With a reserved expression now, Kiyoshi, too, returned to his position.

The game continued. Ashton passed the ball to Shichiro, who dribbled it forwards towards Team Two's side. Chitaru came to stop him, using his hissatsu technique. "Raitougiri!" he shouted, storing energy on his foot. As Shichiro came closer, the defender kicked at the ground in front of him, causing it to send off sparks. These blew Shichiro away from the ball, who cried out in astonishment. Chitaru ran forwards and passed the ball to Mikage, who in turn passed it to Shinji.

Shinji smiled as he took the ball and dribbled up with it again, passing Team One's midfielders. He was stopped by Kaoru this time, though, who used his hissatsu, Strangling Shadow. Shadows extended from Kaoru and temporarily blinded Shinji, giving the defender enough time to steal the ball back. Shinji cursed quietly and rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to clear his vision. He hadn't expected anyone to jump in front of him so quickly.

"Rokuro!" Kaoru yelled, kicking the ball over to Team One's forward. Rokuro nodded and caught the ball before running into Team Two's side to make a shoot. He passed the opponents that tried to stop him and once he was near enough to make the shoot, he slid to a stop.

"Seven Deities Strike!" Rokuro shouted, using his best hissatsu technique. Different colored lights flashed around his legs as he spun, and he kicked the ball towards the goal in a stream of white light.

"Sound Wave!" The goalkeeper, Ikusa Kigen, lifted his arms and used his hands to create sound waves, which gradually slowed the ball. His dark eyes widened as the bright hissatsu powered up and began to approach faster, the sound waves unable to slow it. In a bright flash of white light, the ball shot through and into the goal, now tying the score.

Cheers came from Team One, and Rokuro was clapped on the back by Ryou and Shichiro. The forward simply smiled in satisfaction, accepting their congratulations coolly.

The game continued, with both teams stealing the ball from each other and using multiple hissatsus. The rest of the shoots that were sent towards the goals were stopped successfully by the goalkeepers, who were beginning to take the match into stride.

Kirito soon stole the ball from Rei, who cursed quietly. Kirito grinned and started to dribble up the field, laughing as he dodged the attempts of Team One. "Haha, no way are you going to get this ball," he laughed, speeding past Ashton, who clenched his fists in irritation and watched helplessly as he lost his chance to stop it.

"Kirito! Pass it here!" Kiyoshi shouted to the blue-haired midfielder, running closer to him. He hadn't managed to use any hissatsu techniques at all throughout the entire game, and now that a chance was here he didn't hesitate to take it.

Kirito nodded and kicked the soccer ball over to him, and Kiyoshi caught it skillfully. "Yosh! Here I go!" He stopped in front of the goal, and the ball was thrown into the air. Kiyoshi jumped, spinning once in the air with a confident smile on his face. _It's about time I showed them what I'm made of!_

By the time Kiyoshi had fully turned around again in midair, icy wind swirled around the ball, encasing it. "Northern…" He drew back a leg and kicked the ball with the sole of his foot, sending it towards the goal in a stream of arctic wind. "…Blast!"

Toru took a deep breath, lifting a hand as the icy shoot quickly neared the goal. "Beast…" His hand glowed a dark purple, and the wolfish head appeared behind him and opened its jaws. "…Catch!" Kiyoshi's windy shoot collided into Toru's open palm. The gray-haired goalkeeper's hand shook slightly as seconds ticked by, the cold beginning to numb his fingers. With a final effort, Toru fell back with a gasp and shielded his face with an arm as Northern Blast rocketed into the goal.

The whistle blew, signaling the match was ended. The score was 1-2—Team Two had won. Kiyoshi pumped his fist into the air elatedly, a happy blush tinting his cheeks. "Yes!"

"Nice job." Kiyoshi blinked and turned around quickly as someone spoke behind him, surprised to see Shinji there. The short player was proceeding to unwrap a lollipop, which he stuck into his mouth and rolled around with his tongue.

"A-ah, thank you," Kiyoshi said, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "Your shoot wasn't bad either." He smiled and patted Shinji's shoulder once before walking past him. The other forward blinked once, surprised at the congratulatory gesture, before smirking in a somewhat sly way. He followed Kiyoshi back to Shiraki Yukio, sucking his lollipop.

* * *

The eighteen players were lined up in front of Shiraki, waiting apprehensively for the results. The coach was flipping lazily through the clipboard, seeming in no hurry.

"Well…I have carefully watched your plays, and I have decided on fourteen players to make it into Rebirth Eleven. Here are the names:

"Ashton Silvers, Izumi Chitaru, Shimizu Rei.

"Tachibana Shichiro, Adachi Toru, Kurogane Kaoru.

"Yokishige Mikage, Inoshishi Kirito, Yamane Orochi.

"Ikusa Kigen, Oda Rokuro, Shinji Kohaku

"Nakahara Masaru, Ishikawa Kiyoshi.

You fourteen are the chosen representatives. You are now Japan's new national team, Rebirth Eleven, made of the best soccer players in the country. Congratulations on being chosen."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it! I took a long, long time writing this chapter (nearly the entire day), but I'm pretty satisfied with the results. Here is the Rebirth Eleven list below:**

**Number 1—Adachi Toru, GK (Mine)**

**Number 2—Ikusa Kigen, GK (Rileyanna) **

**Number 3—Tachibana Shichiro, MF (Kikuchi Hitomi) **

**Number 4—Inoshishi Kirito, MF (Swag Giraffe)**

**Number 5—Shinji Kohaku, FW (MizoreShun)**

**Number 6—Izumi Chitaru, DF (AlisusHaku)**

**Number 7—Oda Rokuro, FW (Kittenception)**

**Number 8—Kurogane Kaoru, DF (meigetsuhikari)**

**Number 9—Ashton Silvers DF/FW (San child of the wolves)**

**Number 10—Ishikawa Kiyoshi, FW (Mine)**

**Number 11—Nakahara Masaru, MF (Nitia)**

**Number 12—Shimizu Rei, MF/FW (AquariaOceana123)**

**Number 13—Yokishige Mikage, MF (Shoujiki Shouji)**

**Number 14—Yamane Orochi, DF (Mine)**

**So that's it! I apologize if your OC didn't appear much in this chapter. And the managers will be introduced in the next chapter. Remember to leave a review—I like reading the feedback! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

At noon, the day after the selection match, a certain redhead was in his bedroom, stuffing belongings into a bag. He kept glancing nervously at the clock every now and then, afraid to be late once again for an important appointment.

After Shiraki Yukio had finished announcing the names of the chosen players for Rebirth Eleven, he had directed them to return to this same building the next day at noon. From now on, he had told them, they would be training every day at this soccer field. They would sleep in the building and eat all meals there from now on.

"There are no exceptions," the coach had said, eyeing each one of the players slowly. "Even if you live close by, you still shall be sleeping and eating in _this _building. Now, go to your homes or to wherever you are staying and pack whatever you need. Tomorrow, the captain of Rebirth Eleven will be announced, the new managers for the team will be introduced, and practice will start immediately. You are dismissed." And then the tall man had sauntered off towards the gray building, tucking his clipboard beneath his arm and looking very glad indeed of having gotten rid of them.

At first, the fourteen players still stood there awkwardly, looking at each other. They were now an official team, yet nobody really knew each other here. The first one to leave was Ashton Silvers—he simply turned around after a moment and walked off the field, arms crossed. Just as soon as Ashton left, Izumi Chitaru followed suit. And by and by, everybody else drifted off also.

The four players that hadn't been picked for the team stood a distance away, eyes downcast. Shubuya Shouta, the happy teen that had seemed so enthusiastic before, looked ready to burst into tears on the spot. Kiyoshi felt a twinge of sympathy for the young player as he walked past. _I would feel just as bad if I wasn't chosen, _the redhead thought, grimacing as he returned to his home.

All this had taken place yesterday. Ishikawa Kiyoshi had gotten a late start with packing, just starting that morning. He was relieved as he placed the last of his possessions into his bag, plenty of time still left on the clock, enough time for him to walk to the Rebirth Eleven's building.

Kiyoshi bid his mother goodbye and left the house, promising to call her later in the day. The redhead started along the sidewalk with his bag slung over one shoulder, walking at an easy pace. Soon, his thoughts drifted to Shiraki Yukio—that coach was a hard man to figure out. He didn't act like he wanted to be there, nor did he seem like the type of person to enjoy soccer. How in the world did he get chosen as the national team's coach?

The distinct sound of footsteps behind him broke through Kiyoshi's thoughts, and he glanced over his shoulder quickly. It was no other than Ashton Silvers walking a little behind him, still wearing those bright purple goggles…Heavens, why did he wear that thing?

"Oh, hi, Silvers! I didn't know you lived around here." Kiyoshi stopped in his tracks and smiled at the other player.

The dark-haired fourteen year old frowned before he answered, "Hello, Ishikawa. And I'd like to be called Ashton, or Ash. Not Silvers."

"Er, sorry. Well then, I guess you can call me Kiyoshi instead of Ishikawa. Almost everybody calls me Kiyoshi."

"Very well." Ashton gave a small nod before striding past the redhead in a somewhat arrogant manner. Kiyoshi sighed and followed in his wake, wondering how many people on the team disliked being talked to. So far, his little chats with both Shinji Kohaku and Ashton Silvers seemed very unproductive. Oh well, maybe it'd take some time for them to warm up…

"Hey, guuuuuuys!" Startled, Ashton and Kiyoshi both turned around at the same time as that loud cry sounded through the air. And no one other than Adachi Toru, the youngest player in the national team, came running up to them while carrying a very heavy looking bag. "I didn't know you guys lived around here too!" Adachi squealed when he was near enough, immensely pleased to have company. He adjusted the strap of the bag to his other shoulder, grinning. "Hi, Ishikawa! Hi, Silvers!"

"…Call me _Ashton_…"

"Hello, Adachi. And yeah, it looks like quite a lot of us were from around this place," Kiyoshi agreed, gaze drifting over to the sagging bag that Adachi held. The young boy must've prepared quite a lot.

In this way, the three boys together walked the rest of the way to Rebirth Eleven's building. Most of the representatives were already present, standing around in the lobby with their bags, wondering where to go next. Shiraki Yukio was nowhere in sight.

Adachi Toru skipped away to find someone to talk to, and Ashton silently wandered off. Kiyoshi hesitantly peered around at the many faces in the room and found Shinji Kohaku sitting in a corner, sucking a lollipop. Since Shinji was one of the only ones there that he had actually spoken to, Kiyoshi approached him first.

"Hey, Shinji!"

The white-haired teenager raised his head and blinked. "Oh. Hi." He rolled the lollipop around in his mouth and took a random magazine off a coffee table, flipping through it.

Kiyoshi sat down on the floor beside Shinji, hugging his knees to his chest. "Do you know where Shiraki Kantoku is?"

Shinji shook his head. "Nope."

"Have you seen him?"

"Nope."

"Ah. Okay." Silence then ensued.

* * *

In the meantime, the other representatives were beginning to get tired standing around by themselves, so they started to talk to each other to pass time.

"Hey, are you Izumi Chitaru?" Nakahara Masaru poked at the shoulder of the semi-long blue-haired defender, grinning. The two were standing close to each other near the entrance of the building.

Izumi grunted, which Nakahara presumed as a 'yes'. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Nakahara Masaru, if you've forgotten!" The sociable defender seemed ready to talk some more, but Izumi slunk silently away with hands in pockets.

"H-hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Izumi didn't even look over his shoulder as Nakahara called after him, waving his arms. Miffed, the defender huffed and placed his hands on his hips, muttering, "Some people…ugh…"

* * *

Yokishige Mikage, Shimizu Rei, and Ikusa Kigen stood together in another part of the room, trying to make conversation. Well, Yokishige was trying to make conversation. Ikusa Kigen and Shimizu Rei were reluctant to talk to a person they had barely even met.

"Isn't it awesome to be part of the national team?!" Mikage pumped his fist in the air, elated. "We're gonna be fighting the best players around the entire world!"

"Yes, it'll be great," Ikusa said carefully, toying with the strap of his bag. At his feet was a guitar case, which caught Mikage's attention.

"Do you play the guitar?" Mikage asked, kneeling beside the case.

"Yeah, I do."

A dark blue-haired boy entered the conversation, no one other than Inoshishi Kirito. His attention also had been caught, it seemed.

"Wowowow, you brought the _entire _guitar?!" Kirito looked down at the guitar case, then back up to Ikusa, grinning goofily.

Shimizu Rei sighed, facepalming, and spoke for the first time, "Of _course_ he brought the entire guitar. What use bringing the guitar case if there's no guitar?"

"Well…I mean…nobody else brought an instrument," Kirito defended feebly.

"It's Ikusa's choice if he wants to bring an instrument or not," Mikage pointed out, shrugging his shoulders. Ikusa Kigen, in the meantime, was looking irritated. Heck, he brought a guitar, not a museum piece.

"Yeah, but…" Kirito began to retort, not willing to give up yet. Ikusa didn't wait to hear the rest of it. Picking up the guitar case, he stalked off to a section of the room where he could be left in peace.

* * *

Four of the representatives stood in the very middle of the lobby, conversing. The topic consisted mainly of Shiraki Yukio.

"Where is this guy?" Adachi wondered aloud, sighing. "I hope he won't leave us standing here all day long."

"Agreed," Tachibana Shichiro murmured, running a hand through his short red hair with a disappointed frown. The midfielder was itching to start practice—and to start practice…well…the coach had to be present. So where was he?

Oda Rokuro shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing around the room calmly. "Perhaps we should find our rooms in this building by ourselves," the striker suggested. "Or maybe start practice in the soccer field." Rokuro glanced at Kurogane Kaoru, who was standing right by his shoulder, and waited for a confirmative response. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and glared around the room, looking as if he couldn't care less.

Yamane Orochi, the fourteen year old greenette, answered for Kurogane instead, "Yes, that's a good idea," he agreed. "We should start practice. And if Kantoku does happen to come soon, at least he can't accuse us of moping around the building." Yamane finished with a small laugh, starting to take his soccer uniform out of his bag. Rokuro hummed in agreement.

* * *

Just then, the attention of everybody in the room was caught as a door creaked open—multiple heads turned and gazes were shifted. It was no other than Shiraki Yukio who arrived just at that moment, coming out of a room that was adjacent to the lobby. Following behind him were three girls, around the age of the representatives. Kirito waved at one certain auburn-haired girl excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. The girl smiled back and lifted a hand in a small wave, keeping quiet. They seemed to know each other.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting," Shiraki said, coming to stand in the center of the lobby. The first words that came into the minds of each and every one of the soccer players was, _You certainly _have_ kept us waiting. _"Now that you're all here," the coach went on, glancing down at the clipboard he held, "I will first announce the captain of Rebirth Eleven." Some glances were shared between the players as they all wondered who this captain would be. Shiraki didn't waste time in announcing the name:

"Yamane Orochi."

Said greenette blinked quickly with a startled expression, then broke into a large smile. He nodded in acknowledgement, dark gray eyes sparkling.

"And now…" Shiraki beckoned forwards the three girls, "…I will introduce the managers." First, the coach pointed to the auburn-haired girl, who Kirito had waved to earlier. She shyly smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, looking pleased. "This is Inoshishi Chikai. And yes, she is related to Inoshishi Kirito." Kirito, in answer, waved again excitedly.

"This is Banshou Etsu," Shiraki said, pointing to the next girl. The girl, Banshou, had long salmon pink hair, and innocent aqua green eyes. She cheerfully nodded and waved a hand.

The last manager to be introduced glanced up without a smile, maroon eyes narrowing slightly. Her hair was of a dark blue shade, and fell over her shoulders. "And last of all, this is Fujimura Kazane," stated the coach, nodding at her. Fujimura nodded back and resumed staring at the ground fixedly. "These three girls will be the team's managers. They will give you your new soccer uniforms. When this is done, meet me outside at the field for practice." The tall man then turned on his heel and walked calmly out of the lobby, job done.

* * *

"The shirt's too baggy," Adachi complained as he donned the uniform, grimacing. Kirito laughed rudely at this and inspected himself, fully changed into the new attire. The uniform was pale blue with white stripes at the shoulders and a white, diamond-shaped patch was below the collar. A darker blue flame was printed on the left side of the shirt, the Rebirth Eleven emblem. The shorts were white with a dark blue stripe down the sides and the cleats were gray.

The fourteen players were in the locker room, having been led there by the three managers. They had been given their uniforms and the girls had left, reminding them to go out to the field when they were ready.

Yamane tugged on his crimson-red captain's armband, a pleased smile plastered on his face when he turned to face the team. "Well, minna, are we all ready for practice?"

"My shirt's too baggy!"

"We'll have the managers see to it later," Yamane swiftly said, calming the grey-haired player. After seeing to it that everyone else was satisfied with their uniforms, the new captain led the team out of the locker room and towards the soccer field, where the coach was undoubtedly waiting.

Kiyoshi pulled at the hem of his shirt, finding it a little tight around a few places. Maybe he should trade it for Adachi's. Shinji glanced at him and smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Kantoku should have really measured our sizes before ordering this lot," the white-haired striker snorted, finding Kiyoshi's predicament amusing. "Heck, probably he ordered all the same sizes for everyone."

"I hope not," Kiyoshi replied with a huff, giving up on his shirt. "But anyway, I'm sure it won't interfere with practice."

Shinji snickered, interesting scenarios flashing through his mind. "Perhaps…"

* * *

**AN: Phew, it took pretty long writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, though! Please leave a review! (THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED.)**

**Also, I am on DeviantART now! My username there is HoshiSaku, and I've uploaded some art related to Rebirth Eleven. And in my list of favourites, there is more art related to Rebirth Eleven drawn by some of the OC owners. If you have an account there, go ahead and check them out. ^^**

**Number 1—Adachi Toru, GK (Mine)**

**Number 2—Ikusa Kigen, GK (Rileyanna) **

**Number 3—Tachibana Shichiro, MF (Kikuchi Hitomi) **

**Number 4—Inoshishi Kirito, MF (Swag Giraffe)**

**Number 5—Shinji Kohaku, FW (MizoreShun)**

**Number 6—Izumi Chitaru, DF (AlisusHaku)**

**Number 7—Oda Rokuro, FW (Kittenception)**

**Number 8—Kurogane Kaoru, DF (meigetsuhikari)**

**Number 9—Ashton Silvers DF/FW (San child of the wolves)**

**Number 10—Ishikawa Kiyoshi, FW (Mine)**

**Number 11—Nakahara Masaru, DF (Nitia)**

**Number 12—Shimizu Rei, MF/FW (AquariaOceana123)**

**Number 13—Yokishige Mikage, MF (Minami Shouji)**

**Number 14—Yamane Orochi, DF (Mine)**

**Inoshishi Chikai—Manager (Swag Giraffe)**

**Banshou Etsu—Manager (Kittenception)**

**Fujimura Kazane—Manager (PandaPlushie1)**


End file.
